Karol Capel
Karol Capel is one of the major player characters from [http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_Vesperia Tales of Vesperia]. He made his début in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Canon Having grown up in Dahngrest, the home to many of the world's guilds, Karol knows a lot about the functioning and culture of guilds. Despite the fact that he acts with a lot of bravado, Karol lacks self-confidence, which leaves him rather cowardly in terms of actions. Due to this cowardice, Karol is repeatedly mocked in Dahngrest for joining and being kicked out of many different guilds. One day, Karol meets Yuri Lowell, Estelle, and Repede at the end of Quoi Woods, claiming to be a member of the Hunting Blades guild. Nan, a member of the Hunting Blades whom the party eventually meets, reveals that the Hunting Blades kicked Karol out because of his cowardice. Karol later decides to form a Guild, with the reasoning that a strong Guild would be the best way to repay his idol, Don Whitehorse, for the protection he offered Dahngrest. He forms Brave Vesperia with Yuri, Repede, and Judith to promote good deeds and do justice. Yuri names him boss because the guild is ultimately his idea, though he admits that Karol is not ready for the position. When the events involving the attack on Nordopolica and Don Whitehorse's sacrifice come to pass, Karol remains paralyzed by his indecision and fear. Shaken by the loss of his idol and hating himself even more, Karol moves to run away. Yuri is disgusted by Karol's attitude and tells him that the guild will leave him behind if he hesitates any longer. After mulling over the words Don Whitehorse told him about standing up for himself yet being able to ask for help, he resolves to join the party to meet Judith, but he denies the "boss" title until the guild feels that he has done something worthy of it. After the groups saves Judith and Ba'ul, Karol calls a guild meeting and displays a new maturity when he lays bare his own weaknesses, about his inability to help his fellow guild members, but he also lay bares the mistakes of his fellow guild members and accepts them anyway. Karol eventually grows into his boss role, finding courage in the bonds he shares with his friends and comrades. He goes on to assist his friends in protecting and saving the world they live in. Pre-Convergence Karol was fighting alongside his friends against Duke Pantarei, their solutions for saving the world clashing with one another, moments before being whisked away to the Russian Pioneer Camp. Karol's group would succeed in defeating Duke and they would form a giant sword that allows him to cleave the Adephagos in two, converting it into hundreds of thousands of spirits itself, revitalizing the world. The party's blastia would be included in this conversion process, but Karol was taken before this happened. Plot Involvement The Sovionok Camp Incident ... Epilogue(s) The Sovionok Camp Incident A small summary of their epilogue. Link to epilogue is optional. Character Relationships What relationships (friends, foes, romantic interests, etc) did they develop in the game? Trivia * Karol hates bugs, reflected in a scene at Keiv Moc where Rita, in one of the rare early moments of the game where she is civil to him, gives him a can of Aspio's bug spray, which he then always carries on him. Category:Characters Category:The Sovionok Camp Incident Category:Survivors Category:Pending pages